It is well known to provide purification devices which utilize a gas to purify a liquid, such devices being frequently utilized in the purification of blood by flowing oxygen through the blood with the oxygen regenerating the blood and driving off carbon dioxide and other contaminants carried by the blood. In the past, such purification devices have been partly of inappropriate construction and have failed to meet many of the desired qualifications of a proper artificial lung.